Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper humidifying device and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
In a case where image formation includes a process of heating paper such as a fixation process performed in an electrophotographic image forming device, moisture evaporates from the heated paper to cause uneven distribution of water content in the paper, whereby curving such as waving might be generated on the paper.
In this regard, a paper processing device including a humidifying unit that applies moisture to paper on which an image has been formed is known (for example, JP 2011-90243 A). Specifically, the paper processing device corrects curving of the paper by causing the paper to which moisture has been applied by the humidifying unit to pass through a projecting and recessed part formed in a waving shape.
FIG. 10 is a view illustrating an exemplary configuration of the humidifying unit in the paper processing device.
The humidifying unit 500 includes, for example, a pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501, water feed rollers 502, 502, and reserving parts 503, 503 or the like. The water feed rollers 502, 502 each deliver water to the corresponding one of the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501. The reserving parts 503, 503 reserve water to be supplied to the water feed rollers 502, 502. The paper P is sandwiched and conveyed by the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501 with moisture retained on outer peripheral surfaces of the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501, whereby moisture can be applied to the paper P.
In the above-mentioned humidifying unit 500, however, when the paper P is sandwiched and conveyed by the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501, adhesion between the paper P and the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501 is increased. Consequently, the paper P might be wound around the pair of humidifying rollers 501, 501 as represented by a broken line in FIG. 10, thereby hindering stable conveyance.